What is a girl to do?
by Solbi Uchiha
Summary: Hinata is the school loser, since the time she could remember she has been bullied by the devil himself Sasuke Uchiha.  But what will happen once she finds out the motive behind his actions?
1. Chapter 1: INTORDUCTION

**Story line:** Hinata is the school loser, since the time she could remember she has been bullied by the devil himself Sasuke Uchiha. But what will happen once she finds out the motive behind his actions?

This is my first fan-fiction so please bear with me. I do not own Naruto and this is simply a story based on the characters.

Instructions for story:

*word* = Action

(word) = Thoughts

_"word" = Talking_

I'll stop babbling on and leave you to enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION<strong>

Hi, I'm Hinata Hyuuga and I'm a Senior High School Student, I attend the 'Leaf Private High School' which is known for its gifted students and lets not forget rich kids. Anyhoo, my school is divided into cliques, as you know in every school there are cliques for an example the Jocks, the Cheerleaders, the Emos, the 'Gangsters' and etc. Well every clique has its own place and in some way it holds the school together, if you step out of line there will be consequences for your actions by the 'Leaders' of our school but I'll explain about that stuff later on when its relevant.

Luckily for me I have a group of friends that I love to death, their names are Kiba, Shino, Temari, Ino, Tenten and Shikamaru, we all belong to other 'cliques' but decided to stay as a group of friends, but to others we are what you say the losers no one wanted. Why You may ask? Well lets just say my group is very head strong about what they believe and that means not abandoning their friends for an example: My friend Kiba is from the jock clique, Ino is from the cheer-leading clique, Shino is from the band nerds clique, Shikamaru is from the geek clique, Temari is from the Gangsters clique, Tenten is from the athletic clique and I well don't have a clique I'm just considered as the 'Loser' of the school..

Hmm you may ask why are you a loser? Well it all began during preschool you see I'm a tomboy through and through and I wasn't the skinniest thing if fact I was the fattest thing in my class, so when I was little a boy named Sasuke Uchiha would always bully me, he couldn't go a day without pulling my hair, pushing me or saying mean things, well one day I couldn't take it anymore and slapped Sasuke straight on the face during his pushingathon (if that's a word). I had to admit it felt good to make the little devil cry for his mummy but my pre-school teacher thought different of it and sent me to the naughty corner. I didn't care I made Sasuke Uchiha cry like a big baby (hehe) and from that day on I guess Sasuke made it his mission to make me suffer every day of my life *sigh*.

So anyway today is the last day of summer break and school starts tomorrow (yay me?) I guess I'm nervous for the first day of school but that is normal, right? *yawn* I should go to sleep for school tomorrow; I don't want to be late for the first day of school, right? of course not *rolls eyes* its pretty late I better go to sleep *gets up turns off light and goes to bed* =)

* * *

><p>I know its short but this is a trial to see if anyone wants me keep writing and also to see where I need to improve my writing skills. So please review and give me your opinion on the first chapter. =) thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL  PRT1

**Story line:** Hinata is the school loser, since the time she could remember she has been bullied by the devil himself Sasuke Uchiha. But what will happen once she finds out the motive behind his actions?

**I like to give a shout out to:**

_Emeryald - will do!_

_ in your dreams as well - I have taken your request and I will be including it in when it comes to the part in the story! =) _

_ The-Dark-Love-Writer - I have taken your request and I will be including it in when it comes to the part in the story! =) _

_ kanahime-chan - hahaha x) I agree! Hehe _

_ unknown – Will do!_

_Thanks for your reviews! It has helped me out! 3_

This is my first fan-fiction so please bear with me. I do not own Naruto and this is simply a story based on the characters.

I'll stop babbling on and leave you to ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL PRT1 'A horrible start to the day'<strong>

RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!

*Yawn*

"Mmm" I say lazily as I pull the covers off me unwillingly *RRRRIINNNGG!* "argghhh! I'm awake! I'm awake!" I scream as I bang on the snooze button "stupid alarm clock" I say as I sit up on my bed "The first day of school starts today, new beginnings & a new me" and with that I start walking to my bathroom to have a shower.

After 30 mins of showering I exit the bathroom I put on my uniform, it consists of a navy blue blazer, a white long sleeve T-shirt, a black & navy blue pleaded skirt that ends just above my knee, a knee high navy blue socks and a pair of black leather lace up shoes. After getting dressed I start blow drying my hair and braid my hair into two braids, "There" I say in a satisfied voice as I look at my reflection in the mirror, I have to admit that I do look better than I did during middle school in fact I have lost my baby fat that I still had during middle school (YAY!).

"HINATA BREAKFAST IS READY! COME EAT!" screamed Hanabi from down stairs, *sigh* "Must she do that?" I say as I grab my bag and walked out of my room, "HINA -... oh there you are, good morning One-san" exclaims Hanabi. "Good morning Imoto-san" I say patting her on the head as I walk by, "oh by the way Neji is waiting for you out side" with that said she skips back to her bowl on the table and continues eating, "WWHHAATT! I haven't even eaten breakfast yet!" I shriek in horror

"Not my fault" she screams back at me while still watching TV, "ARGHHH!" I exclaim while running to the kitchen to grab an apple on the table and quickly running outside, sometimes I wish I didn't have a little sister but sadly I know that will never happen *Sigh* don't get me wrong I love her to bits but sometimes I just want to choke her to death *Smirks*, it's a love hate relationship but I guess it's normal for a older sibling to think like that (hehe aren't I evil?)

So as I continue thinking of a way to slowly but painfully kill Hanabi I hear Neji honk the horn I quickly snap out of my trace and run outside to meet a very angry Neji, "What were you doing?" demanding Neji, "I was getting dressed for school!" I say in an annoyed tone as I jumped into his car.

"What do you mean? I told you be awake and ready by 7:30am because I have training at 8am, didn't Hanabi tell you!" exclaimed Neji while reversing out of the drive way. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HANABI DID NO SUCH THING!" I screamed back at Neji, (okay I'm officially pissed off stuff killing Hanabi slowly once I get home she will be dead meat arghhhh!).

"WELL IT'S ... Wait Hanabi didn't tell you?" Asked a very confused Neji, "No she didn't Neji" I say in an annoyed tone, "Oh! Haha my bad, sorry for getting angry and screaming at you Hinata-sama" said Neji while scratching his head. "Don't worry about it, it's not your fault" I smile back at him, Neji is like a older brother to me at times he seems over protective but I know he is only like that because he loves me. "So anyway, what time do you finish school?" asked Neji, "Ummm at 3:40 I think? I'll check and tell you at lunch" I said to Neji. "Ok I'll be waiting" said Neji as we pull up at school.

"Are you going to be alright by yourself? If you want you can come and sit at the benches and watch us practice?" asked Neji in a concerned voice, "Can I?" I question Neji, "Of course you can" smiles Neji while he locks the door "come on training starts soon" says Neji "okay!" I say while catching up to Neji. When we get to the field Neji and I split up going our separate ways, I sit down on a bench while I watch Neji walk down to the field and starts training

'_Now let me see the booty work, booty work, Booty work, boo booty work, Booty work, booty work, boo boo boo booty work…'_

"Oh dayum where is my phone?" I ask annoyed while looking through my bag for it, I swear when I put something in my bag it goes missing in a sea of random things (LOL) "There you are you little rascal, hehe" I say as I pull out my phone from my bag.

'_Go ahead, go ahead, Now let me see the booty work, booty work, Booty work, boo booty work. Left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek...'_

As I pull out the phone I read the caller ID and answered "Hello Tenten and what do I owe this pleasant phone call?" I say jokingly "Oh why hello there stranger, where are you at?" said Tenten. "I'm at school, why?" I ask, "Are you! I'm at school too! Where about are you?" asked an excited Tenten, "I'm at the field, COME TO ME MY CHILD! Hehe" I say determining "Haha okay sexy momma I'm coming, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp"

"Did she just hang up on me?" I say to myself quite shocked that she did, (YES! I'm not a loner!) I think as I wait for my friend to come. Then suddenly I hear "HHHHIIIIINNNNNAAAAATTTT!" I turn around and I suddenly come into contact with an unknown body and fall to the floor due to the unexpected weight, I look up to find out that the unknown body was indeed my best friend Tenten "Hey babe!" says Tenten while squeezing me to death "Tenten can you please get off me" I say out of breath, "Oh, haha my bad Hina" she says while getting off me.

"WHOA! Helllllllo sexy!" says Tenten while looking at my body up and down, "wahh!* I shriek while blushing madly. "When you said you changed, I didn't know you meant 'CHANGED-INTO-A-HOT-BABE! change' says Tenten while smirking. "I don't look that good" I say while looking away "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I WOULD TURN GAY FOR YOU!" Tenten screams while grabbing everyone's attention that was around us. OH MY LIFE I can't believe she did that! "hehe she doesn't mean that" I say while apologizing to those around us.

"Can you not!" I grab her arm while trying to hide my face from embarrassment, "why? I'm just stating the truth" say Tenten while smiling up at me, "Yeah, well keep it to yourself or better yet don't scream it out!" I say, "ok, I'm sorry, I promise next time I will".

_RRRIIINNNGGG!_

"Oh dayum! Let's go to class" says a disappointed Tenten, "yeah lets go" I say in agreement; as we were about to walk up stairs we hear someone scream out "WATCH OUT!" I turn around to see a Frisbee come straight for me as I close my eyes for the impact, I wait for some time that felt like eternity but it never happened, I open my eyes to see someone's hand holding the offending Frisbee right in front of my face, as my eyes follow the hand to the attached body I come into contact with black eyes, oh I wonder who they belong to (NOT) … Then suddenly I fell the offending Frisbee whack me on my head, "Ouch" I say while rubbing my head

"Oi Hyuuga, what do you think you're doing? Are you dumb by closing your eyes?" said Sasuke in a VERY harsh tone while glaring at me, "what the! I …" is all I got to say before being cut off by Sasuke "I guess you are" he pauses and looks me up and down "hmm it seems you have been doing more than reading over the summer break huh?" he says while smirking and with that he walks off, still standing where I was frozen Tenten walks up to me saying "What a jackass, are you all right?" says a very concerned Tenten.

"Yeah I am" I say still shocked, "we better hurry up class has already started" says Tenten while dragging me off to class"

* * *

><p>I will upload a 1 new chapter every day...<p>

PLEASE REVIEW & GIVE YOUR OPINION ON THE NEW CHAPTER! =)


	3. Chapter 3: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL PRT2

**Story line:** Hinata is the school loser, since the time she could remember she has been bullied by the devil himself Sasuke Uchiha. But what will happen once she finds out the motive behind his actions?

**I like to give a shout out to:**

Anon

AsiansPwnDeWorld66

Lunatic's Lament

in your dreams as well

_Thanks for your reviews! It has helped me out! 3 and I'm so grateful to have faithful readers I LOVE YOU GUYS! =)_

This is my first fan-fiction so please bear with me. I do not own Naruto and this is simply a story based on the characters.

I'll stop babbling on and leave you to ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL – PRT2 'Class room joys'<strong>

"Bye Tenten, see you next period" I say while waving my goodbyes, "Okay, talk to you later" she says as she runs to her home room.

*sigh* "Here I go" I say to myself as I walk into my home room, as soon as I walked in everyone stopped to look at who walked in but to my dismay they kept staring at me, (do I have something on my face?) I thought to myself as I sub-consciously check my face to see if anything is there but to my surprise I find nothing so I walk to my assigned desk and on my way to my desk I hear faint whispers saying "who's the new girl?", to my astonishment they do not remember me (have I changed that much?) I say to myself.

*Sigh* even though I was late my home teacher isn't even here (some teacher, right?) I stick my hand into my bag and pull out my Itouch, turning on my Itouch I go to the song menu and chose Avril Lavigne – What the hell …

_You say that I'm messing with your head_  
><em>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>All 'cause I was making out with your friend<em>  
><em>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong<em>  
><em>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun<em>  
><em>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>

*Nodding my head to the beat*

_You're on your knees,  
>beggin' please<br>'stay with me'  
>But honestly,<br>I just need to be a little crazy_

As it was getting into the best part of the song I feel someone tap my back "Hey baby, what's your name?" as I turn around I come into contact with familiar brown eyes "My name is Kiba Inuzuka but you can call me Anata" says Kiba while winking at me, I gape at him (Like seriously!) "Umm hey 'Anata' my name is Hinata Hyuuga and yes the same Hinata Hyuuga you grew up with" I say aggravated, "WWHHAATT! Hi-Hi-Hinata?" says a very shocked Kiba while backing up.

"I don't know why you are so shocked that it's me after all this is MY assigned desk and has been for quite some time." I say as I roll my eyes at his expression "ha-ha I knew that" says a very embarrassed Kiba while scratching the back of his head, "Sure you did 'Anata'" I say while smirking at Kiba.

"I'm going to go over there now" says Kiba while pointing at a random place "Yeah you should" I say while staring at him blankly "ha-ha yeah, well it was nice seeing you again, bye" said Kiba in a rush while walking away to his friends who overheard the whole conversation and was laughing at him.

*Sigh* I turn around and put back my earphones back in my ears and continued listening to my favorite song…

_All my life I've been good but now,  
>I'm thinking 'What the hell'<br>All I want is to mess around,  
>and I don't really care about<br>If you love me, if you hate me,  
>you can't save me, baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good but now,  
>whoa 'What the hell'<em>

_What,_  
><em>What,<em>  
><em>What,<em>  
><em>What the hell<em>

*Nodding my head to the beat*

_So what if I go out on a million dates  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>You never call or listen to me anyway  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Don't get me wrong,  
>I just need some time to play (yeah)<em>

As it was getting into the best part of the song AGAIN I feel someone tap on my back *Sigh* I take my earphones out and turn around to find three familiar faces (OH isn't this a joyous reunion?) "Yes?" I say in a VERY annoyed voice, "WOW! Aren't we a bit snappy today?" says Sakura while smirking at me and her banshees laughing like hyenas.

"Yeah you would be the same if you had to deal with looking at ugly creatures while hearing them laugh like retarded bitches" I smile sweetly at them "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" screams Sakura while getting the attention of the whole class "I believe I just did" I say staring blankly at Sakura. "If I was you I would take that ba …" says Sakura before I cut her off saying "I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?" with that said I turn around just in time for the Home room teacher Mr. Hatake to walk in.

Taking it as a cue Sakura and her Banshees walk back to their desk, of course leaving a few words which I could slightly figure out as threats.

"I'm sorry for my Tardiness but I had to help an old woman walk across the street" says Mr. Hatake while smiling sheepishly "Yeah right" say a couple of students "What I was!" says Mr. Hatake while waving his hands in front of him defensively.

"Okay, Okay, Class I will be marking the roll just say 'Here' when I call out your name and please keep it quite while I mark so I can here there response." States Mr. Hatake

_Sarah Appleton_

'Here'

_Karin Anderson_

'Here'

_Jake Baker_

'Here'

_John butler_

'Here'

_Sam Davichi_

'Here'

*sigh* class has just begun and I already have Sakura and her banshees down my throat, Yay me? … Oh and lets not forget Sasuke he'll come a long soon to continue his ritual of bullying me …

_Sakura Haruno_

'Here'

_Adele heins_

'Here'

_Hinata Hyuuga_

…

_Hinata Hyuuga_

…

_HINATA HYUUGA_

"huh? … oh I'm here" I say sheepishly

"hmm well you weren't when I called your name" said Mr. Hatake

"HAHAHA" snorts Sakura and the rest of the class

*Sigh* Oh joy! *slaps face*

_Tom Townsville_

'Here'

_Sasuke Uchiha_

'Hn'

_Naruto Uzumaki_

'You believe it!'

"Okay since I finished marking the roll and we have 5mins left you can do whatever" says Mr. Hatake while walking out of the door after that was said the class resumed what they were doing before roll marking and that means Sakura and her Banshees came back to finish off what they began but before they could reach me a certain some ones arms blocked their way "and what do you think you're doing?" states a very annoyed Sasuke while glaring intensely at Sakura and her gang, "We're going to teach that loser over there a lesson and after I'll come back to entertain you" she says while winking at Sasuke "You wish, get loss your annoying me" says a annoyed Sasuke.

"Naaww! Come on Sasuke!" whines Sakura while latching onto his arm, "Let me go" growls Sasuke. "Hehe okay next time" says Sakura while putting on her fakest smile.

**_RRRIIINNNNGGGG!_**

I grab my bag and as I get up I get a small push by Sakura while saying "Your lucky" while walking past me, "Am I really?" I say as I stand at my desk while watching her walk out of the class.

"Oi Hyuuga, since when did you grow a spine? Hmmm" says Sasuke while walking up to me, "Whatever" I say as I try to walk by Sasuke but sadly he was blocking the way (why must I have a seat against the wall?) "And where do you think you're going?" said a much humored Sasuke, "I have class, can you please step aside so I can go" I say in an impatient tone. "Oh do you? I didn't know that but I can't do that, you know the ritual" smirks Sasuke, *Sigh* "Sasuke I don't have time for this now step aside!" I screamed at Sasuke.

Slowly Sasuke walks up to me and puts his arms at my sides and blocks any chance of me escaping "Now why would I do that?" says Sasuke in a husky voice, I shiver feeling his hot breath against my neck.

"Cough" we both turn to see Mr. Hatake standing there looking at us quite oddly "I forgot my book, I'm pretty sure you both have class?" questions Mr. Hatake, "Hn" says Sasuke as he backs away from me and walks out of the room, I sigh in relief as I am no longer trapped.

"Are you alright Hinata?" asks Mr. Hatake in a concerned tone, "Yes I am all thanks to you" I say while smiling at Mr. Hatake "Oh shoot I got to go I'm late for English, bye sir!" I say while running out of the room.

I ran to the next block, up the first flight of stairs and down the hall and came to my English class, as I walked in I received stares of course it began like my roll marking class where random guys came up to me to flirt and girls starting fights with me. As I sat in class listening to the teacher explain the topic for this terms unit I zoned out and started thinking about how Sasuke Uchiha Was just inches away from me and how his hot breath tickled my skin.

"For homework I would like you to explain what the topic for this term means to you" says my English teacher. (OHHH SHIT!) I just day dreamt about my encounter with Sasuke the whole lesson and I just missed out important information about my home work (Oh isn't that just great?)

**_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!_**

"YESSSS!" I scream out while jumping out of my chair as the whole class just stared at me, "hahaha I take that as a sign to let you guys go" says my English teacher while smiling at me. (Embarrassing much?)

*Lunch*

Yay! Lunch time! I'm starving; I walk out of the building and into the canteen where I meet my friends who have already bought lunch for me, "THANKS GUYS!" I say as I beam a massive smile at them. "Hey Hinata!" everyone says.

So how was your day so far Hina?" asked a very curious Temari, "Uh somewhat good " I say not so sure.

"So I heard you had a reunion with Sasuke this morning?" asks Temari, "Yeah I did, gosh he's such a jackass" I say "Oh you forgot, he's a super hot/god like /sexy beast who's a jackass" smirks Temari, "Oh and don't even get me started with that evil cow Sakura and her banshees!" I say complaining about the previous events. "What happened?" asked a irritated Temari and Tenten, "That cow was threatening me, the decency of that cow!".

"SHE DID WHAT! I'm going to smash that plastic lil spastic once I find her!" Temari screams with Tenten standing next to her backing her up, "Don't worry about it Temari I'm not bothered by it and plus if she wants to fulfill what she said she knows where I am" I say courageously

**_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!_**

"WHAT THE! LUNCH JUST STARTED!" screamed Tenten, "Ummm actually it started 15mins ago" I say "Are you serious? That was fast" says Temari while chucking away the rubbish. "Anyway we better hurry up because we have Science and we all know we can't be late or that Pedo will get angry" chuckles Tenten. (That is our nickname for our Science teacher he's real name is Mr. Orochimaru, the guys is creepy)

*In Science class*

If I could describe the lesson in one word it would be BORING, but having Tenten and Temari in my class makes it better and easier to handle.

"SSSSince this is your first SSSScience class for thissss classssss I would like to put you guys into groupssss to get to know each other better. "AWWWW!" whined the whole class, "Don't worry I have already assigned you partnerssss, now once I have read out your name pleassssse move to your assigned partnersssss desk." Says Mr. Pedo (hehe)

_Amy & Robert_

*whines*

_Jon and Kate_

*YES*

_Mary and Josssseph_

*….*

_Tenten and Kim_

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS!" screams Tenten

"Good luck Tenten" says Temari while laughing "SHUT UP!" says Tenten while stalking away.

_Nathan and Julie_

*YES*

_Temari and lala_

*oh that's the new girl.. *

"See ya" I bid farewell to Temari. I wonder who my partner is as I look around the class my eyes fall on a familiar person I groan (WHY MUST YOU HATE ME KAMI!).

"_And the last group is Hinata and SSSSasuke_"

I grab my stuff and stalk all the way to Sasuke's desk and plop down on the chair, I turn around to find the jackass smirking at me, "Well, Well isn't this pleasant?" says a smirking Sasuke "Not really" I say annoyed and look away to listen to Mr. Pedo. "Now that I have told you guys you partners I'm going to give you guys an assessment to get to each other properly so the assessment is the human body. You can do whatever you like as long as it has to do with the human body." Says Mr. Pedo "Now this time will be assigned to discuss what you are going to do for the assessment." Says Mr. Pedo as he walks to his desk.

*Sigh* I turn around to see Sasuke staring at me, "What are we going to do?" I ask Sasuke "I don't know" says Sasuke "Why don't we base our topic on re-producing?" says Sasuke, "Are you serious?" I ask "Well do you have another idea?" asked an annoyed Sasuke, *Sigh* "Okay, Okay lets do that than" I say irritated.

"hmmm we have 5 mins left why don't you come over mine and we'll study?" asked Sasuke "I don't know" I say "It's due next week and we need to start and I'm not going to fail because you couldn't figure out what you wanted to do." Said an annoyed Sasuke, "FINE TAKE IT EASY!" I say "What's your address?" I asked; he writes his address down as the bell rings for lunch.

**_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!_**

I pack up my stuff and walk out, Yay! Lunch time! I'm starving; I walk out of the building and into the canteen where I meet my friends who have already bought lunch for me, "THANKS GUYS!" I say as I beam a massive smile at them. "Hey Hinata!" everyone says. "Hey Hinata" said Kiba while blushing "Hey Anata" I say back to Kiba, "Naawww! Come on Hinata it was a mistake" said an embarrassed Kiba. "Okay I'm just teasing you" I say laughing at Kiba. "Oh shoot I have to tell Neji what time I finish" I say as I jump to go "Okay hurry up!" scream the girls. As I walk down the hall I find Neji talking to his friends on the stairs "Hey Neji" I scream out to get Neji's attention, "I finish after next period" I say to Neji "Oh okay, I finish at the same time, I'll be waiting in the car park" says Neji "Okay, Bye!" I say waving to Neji.

As I was walking down the hall to get back to my friends I see Sasuke walking in the opposite direction. As we were about to past each other Sasuke grabs my arm and says "Come over at 5, I'll be waiting" and with that he walks away, what random guy, seriously!. By the time I get back to my friends the bell rings for my last period.

**_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!_**

The last class was boring as hell and it was only introduction to the course which lasted for 50 mins.

**_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!_**

YES! HOME TIME! As we all rush out, I walk outside to find out Neji waiting patiently for me so I run up to him and say "should we go?" I ask Neji. He nods in agreement and jumps into the car and drives home.

* * *

><p>If you want to know what 'Anata' is it means 'Honey' or 'baby' in Japanese.<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW & GIVE YOUR OPINION ON THE NEW CHAPTER! =)**


	4. Chapter 4: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL PRT3

**Story line:** Hinata is the school loser, since the time she could remember she has been bullied by the devil himself Sasuke Uchiha. But what will happen once she finds out the motive behind his actions?

**I like to give a shout out to my faithful readers:**

_**AsiansPwnDeWorld66 - **Yeah I know right .. lol ... _

_** in your dreams as well - **yeah its suppose to ..._

_** Hin12 -** Thanks! =)_

_**Lunatic's Lament -** LOL anytime .. 3_

_**Sasuke Lover -** Thanks! I'm happy you loved it ... _

_** Zero -** yeah its suppose to ... _

_**CookieMonsta27 - **NAAWWW! YOUR SO SWEET ... thanks! =)_**  
><strong>

_Thanks for your reviews! It has helped me out! 3 and I'm so grateful to have faithful readers I LOVE YOU GUYS! =)_

This is my first fan-fiction so please bear with me. I do not own Naruto and this is simply a story based on the characters.

I'll stop babbling on and leave you to ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL – PRT3 'Home sweet home'<strong>

"Home sweet home" I say to myself as I walk through the door, "Hey Hinata, what time do you have to go to your study session?" asked Neji "Ummm at 5 but I'll go a little late so I can piss him off" (hehe) I say as I walk off leaving Neji staring at me. I walk into the kitchen to find Hanabi shoving her head into the fridge, I quietly sneak up to Hanabi and *BAM* I whacked Hanabi on the butt, "AHHH! WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" says a chocolate covered face Hanabi while rubbing her sore butt "Oh that was for not telling me what Neji said" I say smirking at Hanabi.

"What happened to my shy & innocent One-san" said a sulking Hanabi who was still rubbing her aching butt, "she got angry that's what happened" I say annoyed "I get it, sorry sis" says Hanabi while walking to the table to eat her chocolate cake. "Your forgiven, just make sure you tell me something when someone leaves a message for me, okay?" I say while walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. Once I walk into my room I jump back flat on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking about the encounters that I had with Sasuke today. The first encounter was:

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Oi Hyuuga, what do you think you're doing? Are you dumb by closing your eyes?" said Sasuke in a VERY harsh tone while glaring at me, "what the! I …" is all I got to say before being cut off by Sasuke "I guess you are" he pauses and looks me up and down "hmm it seems you have been doing more than reading over the summer break huh?" he says while smirking and with that he walks off._

_**END OF FLASHBACK..**_

What a massive pain in the ass, who does he think he is? GOD!, though I do give him credit for saving my butt but at the same time I still hate him for having to be such a creep, what confuses me is that, correct me if I'm wrong, but I sensed that he was flirting with me?. Oh and let's not forget the second encounter I had.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Oi Hyuuga, since when did you grow a spine? Hmmm" says Sasuke while walking up to me, "Whatever" I say as I try to walk by Sasuke but sadly he was blocking the way (why must I have a seat against the wall?) "And where do you think you're going?" said a much humored Sasuke, "I have class, can you please step aside so I can go" I say in an impatient tone. "Oh do you? I didn't know that but I can't do that, you know the ritual" smirks Sasuke, *Sigh* "Sasuke I don't have time for this now step aside!" I screamed at Sasuke._

_Slowly Sasuke walks up to me and puts his arms at my sides and blocks any chance of me escaping "Now why would I do that?" says Sasuke in a husky voice, I shiver feeling his hot breath against my neck. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK..**_

I shiver thinking about it, luckily Mr. Hatake walked in to stop whatever his delusional head was thinking of doing. He was so close that I could smell his husky scent and feel his hard chest against mine *Shivers* "what a creep!" I say while rubbing my face. Last but not least the encounters that I had for our stupid science assessment.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

In class:

_I grab my stuff and stalk all the way to Sasuke's desk and plop down on the chair, I turn around to find the jackass smirking at me, "Well, Well isn't this pleasant?" says a smirking Sasuke "Not really" I say annoyed and look away to listen to Mr. Pedo. "Now that I have told you guys you partners I'm going to give you guys an assessment to get to each other properly so the assessment is the human body. You can do whatever you like as long as it has to do with the human body." Says Mr. Pedo "Now this time will be assigned to discuss what you are going to do for the assessment." Says Mr. Pedo as he walks to his desk._

_*Sigh* I turn around to see Sasuke staring at me, "What are we going to do?" I ask Sasuke "I don't know" says Sasuke "Why don't we base our topic on re-producing?" says Sasuke, "Are you serious?" I ask "Well do you have another idea?" asked an annoyed Sasuke, *Sigh* "Okay, Okay lets do that than" I say irritated._

"_hmmm we have 5 mins left why don't you come over mine and we'll study?" asked Sasuke "I don't know" I say "It's due next week and we need to start and I'm not going to fail because you couldn't figure out what you wanted to do." Said an annoyed Sasuke, "FINE TAKE IT EASY!" I say "What's your address?" I asked; he writes his address down as the bell rings for lunch._

And the encounter in the hall:

_As I was walking down the hall to get back to my friends I see Sasuke walking in the opposite direction. As we were about to past each other Sasuke grabs my arm and says "Come over at 5, I'll be waiting" and with that he walks away._

_**END OF FLASHBACK...**_

*Sigh*"Its 4:30 I should have a shower and change" I say to myself as I get up from my bed and walk in the bathroom to have a shower. Not so long after I immerge from the shower and get changed into a baggy grey hoodie with black tights and ugg boots with my hair down with a grey Peruvian winter beanie (you know that cute beanie that has 2 strings on the side) I don't care if I look horrible its only Sasuke so why would I dress up? As I look at the clock to know the time I realize I'm 20 minutes late "Oh dayum he's going to be pissed off" I say as I run down stairs and grab my bag on the way to get Neji to take me.

We both jump in the car and drive off to Sasuke's house, "So when do you finish?" asked Neji, "I finish at 8 but I'll call you when I finish just in case" I say. "I'm not sure if this is a good idea after all you will be over at a boys house at night" says a concerned Neji, "Don't worry about it Neji, its Sasuke your talking about I'm pretty sure he is gay, after all he did kiss Naruto remember?" " I say to Neji as a reassurance, "I guess your right" says a defeated Neji; 10mins later we arrive at Sasuke's house, I get out saying my farewells to Neji while walking up to the door when suddenly the door is swung open to reveal a VERY, VERY, VERY angry Sasuke (OH SHIT!) I think to myself, if looks could kill I would be burnt into ashes.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BE HERE AT 5? SO WHY ARE YOU HERE 40MINS AFTER 5?" shouts a pissed off Sasuke, "I was doing something else and it took longer than I thought" I say quietly "What where you doing? Eating?" says Sasuke "I-I-I .. I'm sorry alright! I'm here now so please let's start" I say trying not to cry. "Whatever" says an irritated Sasuke as he steps aside so I can walk in. There goes my plan on pissing off Sasuke, I achieved in pissing him off but failed to back myself up. I follow Sasuke to his room where we would be studying for the next 3 hours (Oh joy!) to my surprise it is VERY neat for a guy.

"Sit" says a annoyed Sasuke while pointing to a free spot, being a house guest I obey only out of respect, "let's start our assignment we have already wasted enough time thanks to you." Says an annoyed Sasuke, (ouch!) "Fine, what ideas do you have for the assignment?" I ask Sasuke "Lets change the topic to Anatomy of the Brain – Cerebrum, because its narrowed down to a specific topic and its easier" says Sasuke "sure, so should we gather information first and then set out the layout of the written assignment and then put it all together?" I ask "Yeah we should its easier" says Sasuke "Okay, we should split the topic into categories and take our share and begin" says Sasuke as he open his Laptop.

After being assigned my share I begin searching up for sites. So far it has been quite, now and then a quick glance was stolen but I did not dare to speak until Sasuke says "what have you gotten so far?" asked a curious Sasuke "Not much just the basics, what about you?" I look lazily at Sasuke "yeah the same" stated Sasuke "Lets have a break its been over an hour since we started so lets go grab something to eat" says Sasuke as he gets up. "Well are you coming or what?" asks Sasuke as he walks out the room, I follow him to the kitchen where we come across a beautiful woman, "Ah! There is my son have you been making out with your gorgeous girlfriend?" as she smiles and looks at me, "Waahhh! Haha you got .." I say before I got cut off by Sasuke who said "… It right mother, we're hungry so we came down here for something to eat" says Sasuke, (The nerve of this guy!) I think while glaring at Sasuke.

"Oh are you now? I'll make you guys a quick snack so you guys can return to making me some adorable grandchildren" she says unashamedly, I blush hearing her comment and look away while Sasuke smirks at my reaction, "why the heck did you do that for?" I asked a little peed off "I don't know" says Sasuke blankly here you go sweethearts, enjoy" says Sasuke's mum.

As we finish our food we stalk our way back to finish off studying for the next hour or so. "Okay, finished my online research, what about you" I ask Sasuke "The same" says Sasuke "so the next study session will be held at the library for other kind of research materials." I say as I hurriedly pack up my stuff. "Okay, Neji should be here soon so I'm just going to leave" I say as I get up to walk out, when suddenly I feel Sasuke grab my arm and pull me close to him just inches away, "Why are you in such a rush?" he asks me "I just don't want to keep Neji waiting for me, it would be rude." I say "kiss me" demanded Sasuke, "Wha…" I got to say before I got cut off by Sasuke's lips crashed against mine, I stood frozen on my spot, I could register what was happening, then suddenly Sasuke's bedroom door slams open "Oi Sasu…" says the offending intruder, once Sasuke hears this he stops and glares at him "What do you want Itachi!" says a pissied off Sasuke, "Oh, mother wanted me to check on you guys to see if your behaving" says this Itachi fellow while smirking.

Sasuke glares at Itachi "why can't you knock like a normal person?" asks a angry Sasuke "I guess I'm not normal than, right Sasuke?" Chuckles Itachi, "Oh by the way your ride is here" says Itachi while staring at me intensely, "Thank you" I say as I grab my things and continue my way out when I hear Sasuke say "meet me after school tomorrow" demands Sasuke. "Okay" and with that I say my farewell and walk out to meet Neji waiting for me, "Hi N-san" I say as I jump in the car, "So how was it?" asked a curious Neji "It was okay a bit awkward but nothing I couldn't handle" I say while deliberately leaving the kiss out just in case Neji does something un reasonable . As we arrive home I got straight up to my room and jump into bed to go to sleep for the next day.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if my chapters are a bit short and not constructed properly but I have a lot on my plate due to Assignments and family.<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW & GIVE YOUR OPINION ON THE NEW CHAPTER! =)**


	5. Chapter 5: BRING IT ON!

**Story line:** Hinata is the school loser, since the time she could remember she has been bullied by the devil himself Sasuke Uchiha. But what will happen once she finds out the motive behind his actions?

**I like to give a shout out to:**

_AsiansPwnDeWorld66 – I know! hahaha OMG! don't make me blush hahaha x) NO YOUR AWESOME! =)_

_CookieMonsta27 – hahaha x) hope this chapter is longer ;)_

_Lunatic's Lament – I agree! lol _

_Sasuke Lover - Thanks! I'm glad that you loved it! and I'm happy 2 have a faithful reader =)_

_kanahime-chan - THANKS! I'm happy if your happy! x)_

_Thanks for your reviews! It has helped me out! 3 and I'm so grateful to have faithful readers I LOVE YOU GUYS! =)_

This is my first fan-fiction so please bear with me. I do not own Naruto and this is simply a story based on the characters.

I'll stop babbling on and leave you to ENJOY THE STORY!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SWEARING!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: BRING IT ON!<strong>

_**RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!**_

…..

_**RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!**_

…..

_**RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!**_

"ARRRRRHHHHHH SHUT UP!" I scream as I get up and slam my hand down on the snooze button a little too hard, okay WAY too hard, "Ouch" I say rubbing my hand, "Stupid alarm clock" I mumbled as I walked into the bathroom to have a shower. _*30 minutes later*_ I got changed into my school uniform that consists of one white short sleeve shirt with a navy blue button up jumper that has the school emblem on the right side of my chest with a pleaded black and Navy blue skirt with knee high navy blue socks with black leather tie up shoes. After I checked myself in the mirror and liked what I see I curl my hair in loose curls. _*15 minutes later*_"There" I say as I finish curling the last strands of hair, I grab my bag and pack the things that are needed for today and walk out my room and down stairs just in time for breakfast, "Good morning One-san" greeted my sister, "Good Morning Imoto-san" I say while smiling to her, "Good Morning Father" I say as I greeted him, "hmmm" says my Father while reading the newspaper,(*Sigh* he always does that) I think to myself, "Good Morning Ni-san" I say to Neji as I sit down to eat my breakfast "Good Morning Hinata-sama" greeted Neji, "Yumm waffles!" I purr out as I eat every bite that I took. "Hinata let's get going" says Neji as he gets up to leave, "Ok" I say as I get up and bid farewell to my family and walk outside, "Hey Neji, can I ask a favor?" I ask Neji "Sure, what is it?" Said an intrigued Neji, "I have another study session after school today at the library can you pick me up at 8 again?" I ask Neji "Sure, call me if the time has changed" Said Neji while arriving at school. "Are you coming to practice?" asked Neji "Yeah" I say while walking up to Neji, "Okay then let's go" says Neji while walking down to the field. "Oi Hyuuga" we hear being shouted as we approach the field (DAM IT TO HELL! WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!) I think to myself, "What do you want Uchiha" said a annoyed Neji, "Coach Ouji wants yah" said Sasuke, "Ok, Hinata I'm going to go you'll be fine here at the bleachers right?" asked a concerned Neji, "Of course Neji, you go and I'll watch" I say "Okay, talk to you later" said Neji while jogging off to see the coach leaving me with Sasuke. Taking that as my cue I start to walk off when Sasuke grabs my arm, "What do you want?" I say annoyed to Sasuke "Where are you going?" asks Sasuke, "What do you mean? I'm going to the bleachers, now let me go" I say furiously to Sasuke "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ANGRY?" yells Sasuke, "YOU ARE THE REASON WHY I'M ANGRY, WHY MUST YOU BE GRABING ON ME LIKE I'M YOUR GIRL? LET ME GO!" I scream at him while pulling my arm away, "Like seriously, if you want my attention than TALK to me don't be touching me" I say to Sasuke pissed off.

"Why would Sasuke want to touch you?" asked an amused Sakura while walking up to us (give me a break!) "This has nothing to do with you Slutkura now piss off" I hiss too Sakura, "Oh contraire, Sasuke is my boyfriend so this IS my business." Says Sakura while walking up to Sasuke and latching herself to his arm, "I mean look at you, who would want to touch you? You're so ugly" says Sakura while laughing at me, "let go" hissed Sasuke, (How ironic that he says that to Sakura) I think to myself, "Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn." I say while turning around to walk off "Oh by the way you might want to ask Sasuke why he kissed me last night cause I really like to know why and I think so will you" I shout back to them. "HA! He would NEVER kiss you, right Sasuke?" asked Sakura, "…." Says Sasuke "Right Sasuke?" she asked nervously.

**_*With Sakura & Sasuke*_**

"You would never kiss her, just look at her she isn't even hot like me" says a jealous Sakura, "Hot like you? Don't make me laugh I wouldn't want to come near you even if you were the last person on the earth. At least Hinata is naturally beautiful inside and out unlike you who was born butt ugly and had to get surgery to make you look somewhat decent and don't even get me started about how easy it is to get in between your legs, I admit that I did fuck you but hey I was horny and you were there so why not since everyone else did? I admit that it was my BIGGEST mistake I have ever done but NEVER speak about Hinata like that EVER again or else you'll regret EVER being born" Seethed Sasuke and with that said he walked away leaving a broken hearted Sakura.

_***Back to Hinata***_

"What a jackass standing there quite like he was innocent and oh don't even get me started about Sakura, that plastic lil spastic is such a cow yeah she may be hot and everything a guy wants but HEY that does not mean you have to step on everyone who isn't." I say while I walk to the bleachers and sit down, "Hey Hinata!" shouts a happy Kiba "Hi Kiba" I say waving back at Kiba. *Sigh* why must my life be so dramatic?

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

"Oh a text message, I wonder who it is" I say as I go searching for it, "Ah there you are" "_Yo it's Ino, where you at? I'm with Tenten and Temari"_

I text back: "_I'm at the bleachers down at the field, get your asses here we need to talk"_ _*2mins later*_ _Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

They text back: "_Ok, be there in 5"_

Good, I really need to talk to my girls about what just happened, "Hey bitch!" shouts a very pissed off Sakura, (Oh hell no) "You think you can say all that shit and walk away?" said a enraged Sakura "What do you want Slutkura?" I say annoyed "What do I want? Well I want to smash the shit out of you, that's what I want" she says as pushes me back, I was quite shocked that she pushed me back and not only that but I happened to trip as I stumbled back, (BITCH!) I say to myself as I get up and scream "Oh it is on like donkey Kong, ARRRHHHHHHHH!" I shout as I run and jump on Sakura throwing random punches and pulling hair, then I hear voices shouting for me to stop when suddenly I feel a pair of strong arms pulling me off Sakura. "Stop" I hear a deep and demanding voice say against my ear (Oh just the guy who I wanted to see) "Let go of me!" I demanded "Not a chance" he says as he tightens his grip around my waist as I struggle to get free "FUCKING LET ME GO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT IF YOU JUST LEFT ME ALONE THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED! OR BETTER YET MY LIFE WOULD BE BETTER! I say half crying half shouting, (did I see flash of sadness in his eyes? and somewhat longing?) I think to myself before I was cut off from my thoughts to Sakura screaming "DON'T SAY THAT TO SASUKE YOU UGLY LOW LIFE!" Screams Sakura as she tries to pull herself together but failed, "OR WHAT! YOU'LL 'ATTEMPT' TO SMASH ME LIKE YOU SAID YOU WILL? HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH DICK BREATH!" I say while laughing hysterically "Your just lucky I'm being held back! NO ONE LIKES YOU, YOU UGLY FAT COW!" she screams back at me, "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FAKE BITCH! IF I WERE YOU I WOULD BACK it UP NOW OR I'LL SMASH THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, YOU DUMB WHORE!" screamed back Tenten "I DON'T CARE IF NO ONE LIKES ME! FOR ALL I CARE THEY CAN FUCK THEMSELVES AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" I shout back to Sakura, "Hinata-sama stop it now" demanded Neji "Let go of her Uchiha I got it" says Neji as he grabs me and walks off with Tenten, Temari and Ino following. "Are you okay Hina?" asked Ino "Gosh she is SO lucky that we were being held back or we would of jumped on that cow" said a resentful Temari, "HAHAHAHA" laughs Tenten "why are you laughing?" asked a confused Ino, "Did you see Hinata? Man was she scary!" laughed out Tenten "OMG! You're so right! Who knew Hinata could look so scary!" said Temari; "I'm never going to mess with you" said Ino as she pokes me. "Hahaha I guess you guys are right!" I say while wiping my tears away.

**_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!_ **

"Hinata-sama, can you explain what happened?" asked Neji, "I guess so … so lately I have been getting annoyed by Sasuke, he would say weird things, grab me and um and …" I say trying to think of something to say, "and what?" asked Neji "… He kissed me" I say quietly, "WWHHAATT!" they scream in unison and with that Neji gets up and walks over to Sasuke and punches him straight on the face. "OHH" we say in unison, "What the fuck did you do that for?" said Sasuke in pain, "I believe you knew why but if you don't let me refresh your memory YOU KISSED HINATA, don't you remember the 'Talk' that we had?"

**_FLASHBACK:_ **

_*Back in grade 10*_

"_He fatty move out of my way" says a amused Sasuke, "O-Oh I-I-I'm sorry" says a shy Hinata "Yeah you should be loser" says Sakura while holding onto Sasuke, shaking Sakura off him Sasuke walks up to Hinata and touches Hinata's face and says "man are you so ugly" while looking at her intensely, "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" said Hinata while running off leaving Sasuke staring after her, "HA you told her" said Sakura while she walks up to Sasuke. _ _Unbeknownst to them that throughout this conversation Neji had witnessed it all and did not like what he saw he knew that Sasuke was hiding something and he wanted to know what it was, so making sure that Sasuke was alone Neji approach him and said "We need to talk", "About what Hyuuga?" said Sasuke, "Well let's start at, why are you bullying my cousin?" asked a curious Neji, "I believe that has nothing to do with you" said a annoyed Sasuke, "Hmmm according to my observances there is more to you bullying Hinata, I wonder what it is?" asked a Neji, "I don't know what you mean" says a nervous Sasuke, "Oh I believe you do, you see one day I was watching this program …" Neji said before being cut off by Sasuke "I don't care" says Sasuke trying to walk pass Neji, "and it said that most bullying in schools are from boys bullying their crush, I thought nothing of it until today, at first I didn't see it until I saw the way you looked at her, did I sense longing?" asked Neji while smirking at Sasuke's expression, "Heed my warning, if you EVER make Hinata cry or even touch her I will make your life a living hell starting at telling everyone why you bully Hinata." Says Neji while turning around and walking away._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Or do you need me to remind you about our deal?" said a pissed off Neji, "FUCK YOU HYUUGA!" shouted Sasuke, "Am I really the one you want to fuck or is it another Hyuuga?" said Neji slyly, "Shut the fuck up!" says Sasuke walking up to Neji, "Ni-san stop it" I said as I try to pull Neji away, "BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UP! Screams Coach Ouji while pulling Sasuke and Neji apart "All four of you to the office now!" screams Coach Ouji "and the rest of you, I believe class has started, so you best be gone" said coach Ouji to the crowd that gathered around to watch the fight. _*In the principal's office*_"So your saying that this fight was over Sasuke touching Hinata, Sakura being jealous and Neji defending Hinata?" says our annoyed principle, "Well if you break it down like that than yes" says a defeated Neji, "*sigh* I won't suspended you guys BUT I will send you all home to cool off and I'll be seeing you all for detention after school tomorrow" said our principle as she gets up and shoo's us all out of her office and says "I don't want to see any more fights and if I see you guys again for fighting there will be swift consequences for your actions, now go home" and with that she slams the door shut. Not looking or paying attention to the Sasuke or Sakura Neji and I walk out to the parking lot to go home where we hear Sakura saying "Don't think you can get away with this, I'm going get you back, you bitch!", "Oh shut up, that's not what you said when I was on top of you beating the shit out of you" I say back to Sakura while being held back by Neji, "That's enough, let's go home Hinata" says Neji while walking me to the passenger's side making sure I get into the car and walking to the driver's side and getting in and drives off for home. It was quite the whole ride back home, as we arrive home I was about to get out when Neji says "I got to go somewhere, will you be okay by yourself at home?" asked Neji "yeah, plus I have the maids and the guards so I won't be 'alone' so you go" I say while smiling to reassure that I'll be okay, "Okay, I'll be quick" says Neji as I jump out of the car and he drives off.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW &amp; GIVE YOUR OPINION ON THE NEW CHAPTER! =)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: CONSEQUENCES

**Story line:** Hinata is the school loser, since the time she could remember she has been bullied by the devil himself Sasuke Uchiha. But what will happen once she finds out the motive behind his actions?

This is my first fan-fiction so please bear with me. I do not own Naruto and this is simply a story based on the characters.

**I like to give a shout out to:**

**in your dreams as we**ll - I don't know, I just wanted to have a reason WHY Sakura wanted Sasuke to herself, and yes she is ... =)**  
><strong>

AsiansPwnDeWorld66 – hahaha x) your the only one that liked it! =O hahaha x) or at least mentioned .. lol ... and don't worry I took in your request I'm just waiting for the perfect time to put it into the story .. =)

CookieMonsta27 – hahaha x) I agree .. lol ... your funny! :)

Lunatic's Lament – hahaha x) Oh I like .. I'l take your 'Hint Hint" hahaha

_Thanks for your reviews! You guys are awesome! Without your reviews I wouldn't be here so THANK YOU ALL! =)_

I'll stop babbling on and leave you to ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SWEARING!<strong>

**CHAPTER 6: What should I do?**

_***With Neji***_

"Where does that Uchiha get off thinking he could KISS Hinata-sama, that barstard!" I say to myself as I turn off and park at my destination … *Sigh* I hop out of my car and walk up to the door and knock … no answer, I knock again then suddenly the door is swung open, "We need to talk Itachi" I say as I walk in "Hm this is a surprise, how may I help you Neji?" asked Itachi

_***With Sasuke***_

"Fuck!" I say to myself as I walk out of school, "Sasuke, let's go back to mine and make out" says Sakura seductively, "Fuck off" I say as I walk off to my Evora Enduro GT 2011 and jump in, "Come on Sasuke" pouts Sakura as she runs to Sasuke, "No" and with that said I drive off leaving Sakura at school. "Arghhhh!" I shout as I stop at Taco bell for something to eat.

_***With Neji***_

"So you're in?" asked Neji, "Sure, I see no reason not to" says Itachi as he shakes Neji's hand. "It's been long enough, I must return back to Hinata" I say as I get up, "Of course, I'll walk you to the door" said Itachi as he got up and walked me to the door. As Itachi opens the door for me Sasuke arrives, "Hmmm thank you for your time Itachi" I say as I walk past Sasuke (Of course glaring daggers at him) and drive off.

_***With Sasuke & Itachi***_

"Why was he here?" asked a pissed off Sasuke as he walked up to Itachi, "Oh, he was here for business" said Itachi as he walks back inside, "I don't like him" I say to Itachi shutting the front door, "Neither does he … Oh by the way our first cousin will be staying with us, so wear something decent around the house when she comes over" says Itachi as he walks upstairs. "Barstard" I say while glaring at him and walking away. "Foolish little brother" says Itachi as he walks into his room.

_***With Hinata***_

*Sigh* "It has been 2 hours since I came home and I am bored as hell … I'm hungry I should find something to eat" I say to myself as I get up off my bed and walk down to the kitchen, "Hinata-sama, how may I help you?" asked Nancy the maid, "I'm hungry so I'm going to find something to eat" I say as I walk up to her, "Hinata-sama, would you like me to cook you something?" asked Nancy "No it is okay Nancy, I'm pretty sure your busy and I don't want to be a burden upon you" I say politely declining, "Your never a burden Hinata-sama" says Nancy in-protest, "It is okay Nancy, seriously!" I say waving in defense, "As you wish Hinata-sama" says Nancy as she bows and starts to walk away but stops and says "If you need someone to talk to I am always here" smiles Nancy and continues her way down the hall .

(She's so nice) I say before I am interrupted with a *GGRROOWWLL* "Hmmm I wonder what we have to eat in the fridge" I say as I walk to the fridge and open, "YYEESS! Croissants" I shrill in excitement (Okay I admit that I'm a fatty!) *Victory dance time* (OHI OHI!) "mmm .. DELI .. mmm .. CIOUS! .. mmm .." I say in between bites. "That was good" I say as I swallow the last piece of the croissant, "Hmmm I wonder where is Neji" I say "Talking about the devil" I say as I saw Neji walk up to me, "Hey Ni-san" I greeted Neji, "Hey Hinata-sama, are you okay now?" asked Neji, "Yeah" I say whisper and walk to the lounge room to watch TV, "So anyway what did you do?" I ask Neji, "I had to sort something out" says Neji sitting down on the chair. (Hmm I wonder why he is acting all mysterious) I think to myself before my favorite TV show came on, "OH YEAH, ITS JERSY SHORE TIME!, OH YEAH!" I say while Neji laughs at me.

_***With Itachi***_

_DDIINNGG DDOONNGG!_

"Ah I see cousin is here" I say as I get up to open the door, "Hello Uncle and Aunty please come in" I say as I step aside for them to enter, "Hello Lala" I say as I she walks in, "Hi Ni-san, it's been a while" she says while hugging me, "It has been quite a while" says Itachi, "Is your father home?" asked Uncle Kakashi , "Yes he is, Ms. Himatoyo will take you to his office" I say as I let Ms. Himatoyo leader them to the room, "Come on Lala I'll show you to your room" I say as I lead her up stairs. "If you need anything just ask me or Sasuke or the maids, okay?" I say to Lala "I'll be fine Ni-san, talking about Sasuke where is that loser?" says Lala as she looks around, "Oh, that emo is in his room" I say jokingly, "Of course he is" she says while laughing at Sasuke, "Let's go and bully him" says Lala as she lights up with enjoyment. "Hahaha I would love to" I say as we walk to Sasuke's room.

_***With Sasuke***_

_Walks out of shower_

*BBAAMM* "SASUGAY I'M HERE …!" screams Lala as she slams the door open, "Ooooh Sasuke, I just got here and your already taking your clothes for me" winks Lala as she and Itachi laughs at the 'Funny' joke, "HA HA HA very funny, what is a guy to do to get some privacy" I say as I walk into my walk in closet to pick some clothes to wear, "Oh Sasuke, haven't you learnt that you don't have any?" says Lala as she jumps onto my bed with Itachi following behind. "Apparently not" I say as I scream back, "So what classes do you have Sasuke?" asks Lala, "I have Science, Maths C, English Authority, MPE (Male Physical Education), Business and chemistry" I say as I walk out of my closet dressed up.

"Oh cool, my subjects are Science, Math C, English communication, FPE (Female Physical Education), Art and Tourism" says Lala as I sit on the opposite side of the bed, "Seems like you're in the same classes" says Itachi "Yeah, we are … we're in the same Science but someone was a bit too busy with a girl to recognize or say hello to his cousin, I wonder who it could be?" says Lala as she glares at me. "I knew you were in my class" I say 'Trying' to convince Lala BUT failed miserably, "Oh and who is this 'Girl' that captivated my cold hearted little brothers attention?" asks a very curious Itachi, "I can't remember her name but she …" says Lala before I cut her off saying "I have no idea what you're talking about" I say, "Don't even try to deny it Sasuke, anyhoo, she has dark hair with a shade of indigo, pale but it suits her because it brings out the shade of lavender in her eyes and I believe she is a Hyuuga due to her eyes" says Lala (Dam her and her observing abilities) I think to myself, "Oh it's a Hyuuga? That's interesting" says Itachi as he smirks, *KNOCK KNOCK* "Come in" I say, "I'm sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready" says the maid "Thank you we will be down" says Itachi as the maid bows and walks away.

***With Hinata***

_On MSN_

_Weapon_Mistress:_ So you're okay? :/

Moon_Lilly: Yeah, I'm just over Slutkura thinking she can walk over me. _

Ino4eva: I totally agree with you girl :)

Sand_Village_Diva: That whore got what she deserves today when Hinata kicked her bony ass. She got a black eye and scratches on her face. x)

Moon_Lilly: LOL XD

Weapon_Mistress: Detention after school for 2 hrs is soooo worth kicking her ass! :)

Sand_Village_Diva: Agreed! XD

Ino4eva: AWWWW! :( I gotta go, dinner is ready, TTYGL! 3

Weapon_Mistress: BYE INO! See you 2morrow! :)

Moon_Lilly: Bye ino! TTYL!

Sand_Village_Diva: Bye girl! :

_*Ino4eva has logged out*_

Weapon_Mistress: *sigh* I got to go too parents are calling me, TTYGL! :* BYE!

Moon_Lilly: Bye Tenten! See you 2morrow! 3

Sand_Village_Diva: see yah! :*

_*Weapon_Mistress has logged out*_

Moon_Lilly: I guess it's just us two ;)

Sand_Village_Diva: Oh indeed ;)

Moon_Lilly: So your twin bro is starting school 2morrow?

Sand_Village_Diva: Yeah, sadly … lol

Moon_Lilly: haha your mean .. lol

Sand_Village_Diva: Trust me you would to, just imagine another me but worse! :S

Moon_Lilly: Sand_Village_Diva: Oh no, it is hard enough having one Temari but there's another one? =O THE WORLD IS DOOMED! x)

Sand_Village_Diva: HA HA HA VERY FUNNY HINATA! =P …

Moon_Lilly: yes indeed it is =P

Sand_Village_Diva: Talking about the devil, my evil twin me wants to use the laptop, TTYL! Bye! 3

Moon_Lilly: hahaha x) Okay, TTYL! 3

* Sand_Village_Diva has logged off*

(I might as well log off) I think to myself as I log off…

*KNOCK KNOCK* "Hinata dinner is ready" says Neji, "Okay coming" I say as I get up and walk down stairs to for dinner.

_***With Sasuke***_

"Bye mum & dad!" says Lala as she waves goodbye to her parents, "Behave for your Aunty and uncle and cousins!" screams Lala's mum as they drive off, "Let us go back inside" says my dad as he ushers us back inside the house, "Lets watch TV!" says Lala as she runs up starts to our living room, "Sure" says Itachi following behind Lala, "haha naww! It's so good to have Lala here" says my mum as she walks off to the kitchen, "Hn" says my dad walking off while leaving me behind by myself, "OI SASUGAY ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?" shouts out Lala, "Yeah, Yeah!" I say as I walk up to the lounge room.

"Finally slow poke!" says Lala, "…" I didn't reply as I glared at Lala, "Are you still angry that I described the girl who you were so caught up with?" ask Lala, "…" again I did not reply but just glared, " WHOAH WHOAH! Take it easy!" says Lala as she waves her hand in front of her defensively. "Whatever" I say as I sit down next to Lala. *Yawn* "What time is it?" ask Lala, "Its 11pm" I say as I change the channel, "I'm tiered, I'm going to sleep" says Lala as she gets up, "Goodnight Ni-san" says Lala as hugs Itachi, "Goodnight Sasugay!" says Lala as she jumps on me, "ARHHH! Get off me fatty your squishing me!" I say as I try to get her off me "HAHAHA" laughs Lala and Itachi, "Okay! Okay! I'M GETTING OFF!" says Lala as she gets up and walks to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update I've been busy with assignments and I have family over so I have to entertain them ... I know its short but it's all I can do right now and I promise next time I'll update 2 chapters and it'll be longer! =)<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW & GIVE YOUR OPINION ON THE NEW CHAPTER! =)**


	7. Chapter 7: BACK TO SCHOOL

**Story line:** Hinata is the school loser, since the time she could remember she has been bullied by the devil himself Sasuke Uchiha. But what will happen once she finds out the motive behind his actions?

This is my first fan-fiction so please bear with me. I do not own Naruto and this is simply a story based on the characters.

**I like to give a shout out to:**

Sasuke Lover! - ^0^ THANKS! You're the best! I'm so happy 2 have you as a fellow reader!

AsiansPwnDeWorld66 – NAAWW! Thanks! … Um yeah, Sasuke and Hinata and the rest are in grade 12 and Itachi and Neji are in University but their schools are owned and run by the same person. I know I totally agree with you! THANKS TO LUNATIC'S LAMENT for the suggestion .. HAHAHA x) I know I was watching Jersey shore when I was typing that chapter up and I was hungry for croissants so I chose to put it in lol … AWWW! YOU'RE AWESOME! Thanks a lot! .. Oh and I have a trick up my sleeve so I'll save it for the right time to use it =) …

CookieMonsta27 – Oh I'm glad you loved it! If you're happy so am I, I don't know maybe we'll find out later on ;) hahaha x)

Lunatic's Lament – hahaha x) THANKS FOR SUGGESTING LALA! =) hahaha x) hmm I'll see ;)

_Thanks for your reviews! You guys are awesome! Without your reviews I wouldn't be here so THANK YOU ALL! =)_

I'll stop babbling on and leave you to ENJOY THE STORY!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINSSWEARING!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7: Back at school<strong>

"_Where am I?" I say as I look around to find only darkness, "Hello beautiful" said a husky voice, "Who's there?" I say as I frantically look around for the owner of the voice, "What? You don't remember me? I'm hurt Hime" said the voice, for some unknown reason I was captivated by the voice, "where are you?" I say, "I'm over here Hime" says the Husky voice, "Where!" I say as I turn to the direction of the voice when suddenly I feel someone grab my arm and spin me around to face a dark figure, "Who are you?" I ask frightened, "I'm your prince charming" says the dark figure as he slowly bends down to kiss me when suddenly …._

_*BAMMM*_

_(WTH!) I think to myself_

"Wake up One-chan!" says Hanabi

"Give me 5 more minutes" I say as I roll over on my side to ignore my sisters ranting, "One-chan! WAKE UP! School starts in an hour!" screams Hanabi, "Yeah give me 5 mor…. IN A HOUR!I" I scream as I get up and run to my shower to get ready for school.

**_*15 mins later*_**

I exit the bathroom and quickly put on my school uniform that consists of a long sleeve white shirt with a navy blue vest and a navy blue and black pleaded skirt with knee high socks and black leather tie up shoes. After I got dressed I put my hair up into a messy bun with my fringe swept to the side. "What time is it?" I say to myself as I finish packing my school stuff for the day, "OH SHIT! Its 8:30am, I'm going to be late!" I say as I run down stairs to meet John the Chauffeur, "Hinata-sama, I was instructed to drive you to school today, shall we go?" says John, " Yes please" I say as we walk outside.

**_*15 minutes later*_**

"Thanks John!" I say as I get out of the Limo, "You're most welcome Hinata-sama" says John as he smiles at me, "BYE!" I say as I walk off, (I better hurry up I only have 15 minutes to get to class) I say to myself as I quicken my walk when suddenly 'BBAAMM!', "ARHHH!" I say as I rub my sore butt from falling back, "Oh my, are you okay?" ask the person that bumped into me, "Yeah, are you okay?" I ask as I get up and offer her my hand for help, "Yeah, I'm sorry I should of watched where I was going" said the unknown person as she took my hand gratefully, "No worries" I say as I turn around to walk to my homeroom, "I'm Lala, who are you?" asked this Lala girl, "I'm Hinata, its nice to meet you but I must get going before I'm late" I say as I jog off while waving my goodbyes to Lala.

(Dayum that hurt as hell!) I think to myself as I got to my homeroom, "Here goes nothing" I say as I walk into my homeroom, all my class mates hushed as I walked in, I look around the class room where I spot Sakura glaring at me with her black eye (LOL) "So you had the guts to come to class huh?" said Sakura as she stands up, "Oh give it arrest Slutkura, didn't you learn from yesterday when I smashed the crap out of you that I'm not scared of you?" I say annoyed at the fact that she was STILL was going on about it, "HA you did no such thing!" says Sakura as she flicks her hair back, "Oh yeah?" I say "Do you want me to give you another black eye?" I say as I walk up to her face to be stopped by Kiba "That is enough girls" he says holding me back, "She's not worth it Hinata" says Kiba while walking me to my desk, I knew I was being watched by many eyes from the moment I walked into the room but for some odd reason I felt a pair of eyes looking at me with such intensity, so I look around the room to come in contact with Black eyes (Why is he staring at me?) I think to myself as I try to navigate my eyes away but I couldn't find the strength to do so, it felt like I was hypnotized by these eyes when suddenly I was jerked out of my Hypnotized state by Kiba, "Are you okay?" asked Kiba as he sits down next to me, "Yeah" is all I could say while my thoughts were thinking about those dark eyes, was it me or did I see longing and worry?" No I'm being delusional after all I have not eaten breakfast" I say to myself as I try to think less of it.

"Earth to Hinata!" says Kiba while waving his hand in front of my face, "Oh sorry Kiba" I say embarrassed that I was caught staring at Sasuke, "It's okay, class is about to start will you be okay? Says Kiba, "Of course I will" I say as I wave goodbye.

**_*After roll marking*_**

"Yay! My favorite class to start the day … NOT Gosh I hate FPE!" I say as I walk down the hall to my next class, "Hey Hina-chan!" screams out Naruto, (AM I DREAMMING?) "H-hey N-n-naruto!" I say stuttering while blushing like mad, "Are you going to the locker rooms?" asked Naruto, "Y-yeah I-I am" I say, (OMG! NARUTO IS TALKING TO ME! I'M ABOUT TO DIE!) I think to myself, "Do you mind if we join you?" asked Naruto, "We?" I say, " Yeah, me and Teme over there" says Naruto as he points towards Sasuke who was leaning against the locker the whole time, (FOR FUCKS SAKE!) I think to myself, "S-s-sure" I say trying to ignore Sasuke as we walk to the locker rooms, "So how have you been hina-chan?" asked Naruto "Oh I've been better" I say as I walk, "Oh well at least you are doing fine .." says Naruto when suddenly he hugs me and says "I missed you so much!" says Naruto, (I can't believe he is touching me!) I think to myself, "O-O-O-Oh Y-Y-Y-YOU DID? I-I-I M-MISSED YOU T-T-TOO!" I squalled out while been hugged to death, "Oi dope, your suffocating her" says Sasuke as he walks past us, "WHAT I WILL NEVER!" says Naruto as he lets me go and runs after him, (OH JOY SASUKE JUST RECKED A GREAT MOMENT!) I think to myself, "COME ON HINA-CHAN!" screams Naruto, "O-okay" I say while jogging up to them, "I'll see you after Hina-chan" says Naruto while waving goodbye, "Y-yeah you t-to" I say as I walk into the girls locker room.

"HINATA!" screams Ino as she jumps on me, "Hey Ino" I say while hugging her, "Your finally here" says Temari "Yeah I was talking to someone" I say as I walk to my locker and open it, "So anyways my bro is here and he has MPE now, I'll introduce you guys" says Temari as she puts on her gym shirt, "Oh cool" says Tenten as she ties her shoes, "I hope hes hot like his sister" say Ino while winking at Temari, "HA HA HA once you see him you'll think differently of him" says Temari as she fixes her hair, "Oh yeah? Why so?" I ask as I put on my black gym shorts that stop mid way on my thigh, "You'll see" says Temari as she close her locker, "Dayum Hinata you have a killer body" as she looks at me, "…." I didn't reply due to embarrassment, quickly I put on my blue navy polo shirt that is hugs my upper body and slightly exposes my flat stomach, "I would so turn gay for you Hinata" says Ino while waiting for me to finish getting dressed, "Hard out" says Tenten as she sits down next to Ino, "Yeah yeah" I say as I close my locker and sit down next to Tenten to tie up my shoes, "Like seriously, D to the A to the YUM!" says Ino as winks at me, "EWWWW! You lesbian don't even" I say as I finish tying my navy blue vans (vans is a type of shoes) "hahaha you love it" says Ino as she gets up and says "We better hurry up or Guy sensei gets pissed" , "Okay" we say as we get up and walk out of the locker room.

**_*With Sasuke*_**

"Oi Teme hurry up or we'll be late" said Naruto as he rushes me Sasuke out, "Shut up dobe!" I says as I slowly walks out of the locker room, "Hey there is a new girl! Shes hot" says Naruto as he points to a girl, "Oh look she's walking up to us" says Naruto as he tries to fix himself up, "Why hello .." "HEY SASUGAY!" says Lala as she cuts off Naruto, "Must you be calling me that? " I say while growling at her, "HAHAHA oh that's a good one" laughs Naruto as he slap Sasuke on the back, (YOUR DEAD MEAT DOPE) "DON'T EVER TO…." Says Sasuke before being cut off by Lala who shouted out "TEMARI! OVER HERE!", as they walked over all you could hear was wolf whistle and guys shouting (WHAT ARE THEY GWARKING AT?) I thought as my eyes stops on Hinata, (…..) thought Sasuke …

**_*With the Hinata*_**

"Where's Lala?" says Temari as she looks around for this Lala girl (Hmm that name sounds familiar, where have I heard that name?) "TEMARI! OVER HERE!" screams out Lala, "Oh there she is" says Temari, "Who's that?" I say as I whisper to Ino, "She's Temari's lab partner, she's new to the school" says Ino as we follow Temari, "OH GIRL YOUR SO HOT!" screams out a random guy, (What the?) I think to myself, *Wolf whistles* "HEY SEXY, DON'T BE SHY JUST SAY HI!" says another guy, "Ino who are they saying that to? And why are they looking at us?" I ask, "HA, us? Girl they can't even see us, I believe they are staring at YOU" smirks Ino as she winks at me, "AT ME!" I say while blushing madly, "DUH! Look at you!" says Ino, "I wonder why she's standing with Sasuke and Naruto" say Ino, "Hmm" I say not really caring about it …

**_*NORMAL VIEW*_**

"Hey Lala" says Temari, "Hey Temari!" says Lala, "Hey your Hinata right?" says Lala as she walks up to me, "Umm yeah ... OH YOU'RE THE GIRL WHO BUMPED INTO ME THIS MORNING!" I say as I just figured out who she was, "YEAH! Are you all right now?" asked Lala, "Yeah don't worry about it" I say waving the accident off, " So you guys already met?" asked Temari, "Yep" I say, "Oi Gaara!" screams out Temari as she tells him to come over, "Gaara this is my friends Tenten, Ino, Lala, Hinata and these two are Naruto and Sasuke and guys this is Gaara my brother" introduced Temari "Hey" said everyone, "Hn" said Gaara …

"ALRIGHTY YOU YOUTHFUL TEENAGERS LETS START WITH WARM UPS ONE LAP AROUND THE FIELD AND WE'LL SLIT UP AFTER" says Guy Sensei "GO!" he screams, ""AWWWW!" whines the whole class, "let's go" I say as we start to jog, *guy trips* "HAHAHA that's what he gets for staring at your giggly boobs" says Tenten as she runs next to me, *Another random guy falls down* "HAHAHAHA" laughs Tenten, "Ouch! That had to hurt" says Ino as we approach the finishing line.

"OI TEME! WHY ARE YOU STARING AT HINA-CHAN'S BUTT!" screams Naruto as he tries to keep up with him, "ARHHHH!" I say as I trying to not blush, "SHUT UP DOPE!" says Sasuke as he tries to act like he wasn't, "HAHAHA oh Hinata!" screams out Temari as we stop at the end of the track."Okay girls Kureni Sensei will be taking you for your lesson and boys I will be taking you" says Guy sensei, "Oi Hinata, guess who can't take his eyes off you?" whispers Ino, "Who?" I say, "The one and only Sasuke Uchiha" says Ino "WHAT!" I scream, "Oh hahaha sorry!" I say as I apologize to the teacher, I look over to see if Sasuke was staring at me and indeed he was I blush as I see his intense stare, seeing that I blush he smirks at my reactions, I quickly turn away as I follow my class to the field.

**_*After FPE*_**

"Man I hate FPE" I say as I walk into the locker room, "OH I LOVE MPE!" says Ino as she walks in and sits down, "Oh me too" says Tenten as she sits down next to Ino, "Why would you?" I ask, "Well to see the hot guys sweat and shirtless of course!" shrieks Ino as, "Well I think the guys think the same NOW thanks to Hinata" says Temari, "OH DID YOU GUYS SEE THE WAY SASUKE WAS STARING AT HINAT!" says a loud Ino, "Oh was Sasuke staring at Hinata?" says Lala as she smirks, "UM YES! IT WAS BLOODY HARD NOT TOO SEE HIM STARING FULL ON AT HER!" says Ino as she jumps up, "Oh my it seems you have a way with the guys" says Lala as she laughs with the girls. "Let's have a shower and get change cause it lunch time and I'm hungry" I say as I grab my towel and walk to the shower area.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late updates but I've been busy with assignments and I have family over so I have to entertain them...<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW & GIVE YOUR OPINION ON THE NEW CHAPTER! =)**


	8. Chapter 8: OH IT IS ON!

**Story line:** Hinata is the school loser, since the time she could remember she has been bullied by the devil himself Sasuke Uchiha. But what will happen once she finds out the motive behind his actions?

This is my first fan-fiction so please bear with me. I do not own Naruto and this is simply a story based on the characters.

I'll stop babbling on and leave you to ENJOY THE STORY!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SWEARING!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8: OH IT IS ON!<br>**

**_*AT LUNCH*_**

"MMMMM Homemade bento, can't get any better!" says Tenten, "I so agree, especially if the person who made it was Hinata" says Ino while cuddling up to me, "hahaha thanks guys" I said as I took a bite of my sushi, "NAWWW our little Hinata will make such a good wife" says Tenten, "Hey guys here comes Temari with her bro" says Ino as we hush, "Hey guys!" says Temari, "HEY!" we say, "Where's the boys?" asked Temari, "Oh they have training" said Ino, "Oh … sorry Gaara I thought they would be here, you can go and hangout somewhere else if you want" said Temari, "It's okay" he says as he sits down next to Temari, *Cough* "So Gaara, we have heard a lot from Temari about you … " says Ino before she was cut off by Gaara, "Oh yeah and what did my 'Lovely' sister say?" asked Gaara in a cold voice, "U- ummm" said Ino before she was cut off again by Temari "Gaara she meant it in a good way, take it easy" says Temari as she takes a bite of her lunch, "Whatever" says Gaara as put his earphone in his ears and crosses his arms. (Scary much?) I thought to myself.

**RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!**

"Oh shit we have science, I haven't even started" I say as I pack up my bento, "Oh that's right, your partner is Sasuke, maybe you should make up for the sake your grades?" says Temari while she waves her goodbyes to her brother as we begin to walk to the room, "ARHHH! He is such a creep, seriously!" I say, "He's not that bad" says Lala as we look at her funny, "what seriously!, he is a good guy" say Lala as we burst out laughing, "WHAT!" says Lala in defense, "Sasuke is the devil" I say, "Anyways how did you meet Sasuke?" asked Temari, "Oh we're cousins" says Lala casually as she walks inside the class room, "WHAT!" we scream in unison, "Wait all this time we were talking about Sasuke you didn't say anything, in fact you said stuff too" asked a confused Tenten as we walked inside following her, " I thought I didn't have to, PLUS I found it funny" says Lala sitting in her and Temari's assigned desks, "Oh, hahaha" said Ino as we walked to our assigned seats where our partners waited for us. I sat down next to Sasuke just before the Teacher began the lesson, "I'm not going to teach anything today becausssse I have assigned thissss lesson to the partner assignment, so go and do what you need to do" said Mr. Pedo as he walks to his desk to mark papers.

"…." I grab out my book and Laptop and start searching things on the net for the assignment, "We need to talk" said Sasuke, "Oh yeah, about what?" I say, "What do you mean 'about what'? *Sigh*", "Whatever, I'll only talk to you because the assignment" I say as I turn to him, "So what are we going to do?" I say, "Well, on behalf of our team I took the liberty on going to the library for more info, so all we need to do is bring it all together and present it" says Sasuke, "Hmmm that's fine with me" I say as I grab my notes and begin writing up our assignment.

**_30 Minutes later_**

"So far it looks good" I say as I put down my pen, "Hn" says Sasuke *RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!* "Yesh"! I say as I pack up my stuff and walk out to be met by Temari and the girls, "Let's go" I say as we walk down the hall to the canteen, "where is everyone going?" ask Temari, "We have a pep rally, I gotta go and get ready!" says Ino as she walks the oppistie direction "Well are you guys coming or what?" asked Ino as she waits for us, "Coming" we say as we walk to the gym, "Good luck Ino" we say as we walk to the bleachers to watch, "I swear anyone can do this stuff" say Temari as we sit down, "I agree" says Tenten as we watch on.

"HEY LEAF HIGH!" screams Sakura, "Are you ready for us!" she screams, "ARRRRRR!" screamed the crowd, "LET'S DO IT!" said Sakura as the cheerleaders begin their choreography, "AAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!" screams the crowd "WOOH!" says Sakura, "seeing that this is a new year we are recruiting new cheerleaders, the auditions will be held tomorrow after school if you want to try out meet us here after and sign up, thanks for coming and we'll hand it over to coach Ouji" says Sakura as she walks to their benches, "Anyone can do cheerleading" says Temari, "Yeah like totally" says Tenten, "Do you guys want to try out?" says Lala, "HAHAHA your funny" I say as we all laugh, "Guys I'm being serious, I know we all are athletic and I want to tryout but I don't want to go alone, so please guys?" says Lala, "I don't know" I say, "Why not, we took gymnastics when we were little so we can do it, PLUS we can rub it in Slutkuras face" says Temari as she smirks, "I guess so" I say a bit nervous. "Okay, pep rally is finished lets go sign up" says Lala as we get up and walk down to the court, "MY MY, WHO DO WE HAVE HERE? LOOK GIRLS, IT'S THE SCHOOLS LOSERS!" shouts Sakura while laughing hysterically, "Don't tell me you're here to sign up?" smirked Sakura, "If you must know, YES we are here to sign up" said Tenten, "Hey guys! What are you guys doing? .. OH MY! ARE YOU GUYS SIGNING UP!" said a excited Ino, "Yep" I say as sign up, "HA! There is no use of you guys getting in" said Sakura, "Yeah well we'll see" I say, "Yeah, when pigs fly!" snorts Sakura, "Yeah pigs do fly, whenever they throw your fat ass up" says Temari, "We shall see" says Sakura as she stomps away, "YEAH BITCH IT IS ON!" screams back Lala.

**_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!_**

"That was hilarious" I say while holding my gut from laughing too hard, "NAAAAWWW! Class already! Oh well I have art" I say as we walk out of the gym, "Oh I have art to, who is your teacher?" asked a surprise Lala, "Ms. Lilly" I say, "OMG! ME TOO! WE ARE IN THE SAME CLASS!" Lala shouts as she hugs me, "COOL!" I say as we jump in joy, "HAHAHA losers! We better hurry up or we'll be late, bye girls" says Tenten as we split up and go our separate ways. "I can't believe we're in the same class, I'm so happy" says Lala as we walk to our class, "I know! I'm glad I have a friend" I say as we arrive to our class, "Hmm looks like we just got to class on time" I say as we take a seat.

**_50 MINUTES LATER_**

**_*RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG*_**

"NAAAWWW! I have detention" I say as I pack up my belongings, "Oh you do too?" says Lala, "What, do you have detention?" I ask, "Yep, I got detention because…"

**_FLASHBACK:_**

**_*Earlier today*_**

"_I wonder if the girls are here" I say as I walk down the hall, "HEY SASUGAY! WAIT UP FOR ME!" I scream as I jog up to him, "Why are you glaring at me?" I ask as I walk next to him, "I TOLD YOU TO NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" he hiss at me, "Oh you did?" I say as, "NAAAWWW! Don't be like that Sasugay oh I meant Sasuke" I say as I hug him, "EWWW GET OFF MY MAN YOU BITCH!" screams a unknown bimbo, "What are you talking about 'your man', last time I checked he didn't belong to anybody, ESPECIALLY some bimbo" I say as I let go of Sasuke, "Whatever loser" she says as she pushes me a side, "Don't Lala" says Sasuke, "Don't what?" I say innocently, "You know what I mean" he says as tries to shake this bitch off, "HA! He doesn't want you around now shoo" she says as she tries to brush me off, "Oh I won't …. Yet" I say as I walk up to this bitch, "Oi whore, if I was you I would step away from MY cousin" I say as I grab her hair, "OW! You cow let go" screams Sakura in agony as I pull her away from Sasuke, "LALA STOP IT!" he says as he tries to pull my hand away, "Why would I do that?" I say as I slapped her across her face, "AHHH! YOU CRAZY BITCH!" she screams as she backs away from me, "HA! You haven't seen crazy yet BITCH!" I say as I begin to walk up to her to continue what I have started to be stopped by the principle and ushered into her office._

"_Why were you fighting?" asked the principle, "I don't know, she went crazy and started to hit me!" says Sakura as she fakes crying, "Bitch! Stop it already, we all know your faking it so SHUT THE FUCK UP because your whiny voice is giving me headaches" I say glaring at her, "Ms. Uchiha watch your language and Sakura I don't pity you because it isn't exactly your first time getting into a fight though I do believe you didn't initiate it BUT you did provoke her to do so. So Ms. Uchiha I will be seeing you at the detention centre after school and also you Sakura, now I believe you have class, so you are dismiss" says the principle as she ushers us back to our rooms._

**_END OF FLASHBACK… _**

"So that's basically how I got detention, what about you?" says Lala as she walks with me down to the detention centre, "HAHAHA YOUR AWESOME! I got detention for the same reason, for smashing Slutkura" I say while laughing, "WOW! That girl wants to be killed" she says amazed, "Yeah she does" I say as we walk around the corner, "We better hurry up or we'll have extra time" I say as we walk into the room to find Neji, Sakura, Sakura and some randoms, "He isn't that Temari's twin?" whispers Lala as she nods towards Gaara who was watching us intensely, "Oh it is" I say while waving to Gaara who obviously just stared at me, "Oh what a sad guy" says Lala, as we sit down to begin our detention.

**_*2 hrs later*_**

"Time is up, you may leave" says the detention supervisor, "YESH!" I say as I get up and walk out with Lala, "Hey Hinata! Wait up!" says Neji, "Let's get going" says Neji as we walk outside, "Hey Neji this is Lala and Lala this is Neji, he's my cousin" I say introducing them, "Oh hi it's nice to meet you!" says Lala "It's nice to meet you too" says Neji, "Oh Lala do you have a ride back home?" I ask, "Yeah, I'm staying with Sasuke" says Lala, "I better go, you know how Sasuke, he'll have a heart attack if he has to wait" she says as she runs off to Sasuke who was waiting for her while leaning against his car watching us.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late updates but I've been busy with assignments and I have family over so I have to entertain them...<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW & GIVE YOUR OPINION ON THE NEW CHAPTER! =)**


	9. Chapter 9: Leaving Detention

**Story line:** Hinata is the school loser, since the time she could remember she has been bullied by the devil himself Sasuke Uchiha. But what will happen once she finds out the motive behind his actions?

This is my first fan-fiction so please bear with me. I do not own Naruto and this is simply a story based on the characters.

_Thanks for your reviews! You gys are awesome! Without your reviews I wouldn't be here so THANK YOU ALL! =)_

I'll stop babbling on and leave you to ENJOY THE STORY!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINSSWEARING!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9: Leaving Detention<br>**

*WITH LALA*

"Bye Hinata and Neji!" I scream as I jog up to Sasuke who was waiting for me, "What took you so bloody long?" asked Sasuke, "Oh, I was talking to Hinata" I say as I get into the passenger's side, "And what? You made me wait for you?" said a pissed off Sasuke, "DUH!" I say as I put on my belt, Sasuke glares at me and says "NEXT TIME I'LL LEAVE YOUR ASS TO WALK HOME!" hissed Sasuke as he drives out of school, "WOAH WOAH THERE TIGER!, take it easy, gosh! It seems like it's your time of month …" I say waving my hands in front of me in defense, "I'm hungry, stop at Burger Kings" I say as I look for my wallet, "No" says Sasuke, "NAAAWWW! Come on Sasuke, it's my shout!" I say as I pull out my wallet, "Fine" says Sasuke as we pull up to the Burger King's parking lot.

_*WITH HINATA*_

"Thanks for the ride Neji" I say as we get out of the car, "Hinata, you know you don't have to thank me, we live together so why not take you home? Anyways I would gladly do anything for you Hinata" says Neji as we walk inside the house, "Naawww! You're so sweet Ni-san" I say as I kiss his cheek and walk to the lounge room, "Hey One-chan" greeted Hanabi, "So how was detention?" asked a bored Hanabi as Neji came and sat down with us, "Oh it was BORING!" I say while flipping through channels, "Dinner is ready" says one of the maids, "YESH! I'm starving!" I say as I race Hanabi to the dinner table, "Hello father" we say as we slow down and take a seat, "Hello girls" says father as he puts down his papers, "Hello uncle" says Neji as he sits down, "Hello Neji, so how was your guys day?" asked father, "Well, mine was okay, Konohamaru got in trouble because he graphitized our principles picture" says Hanabi, "Hmmm that boy is trouble, Neji?" said father, "Oh nothing special, just the same old same old" says Neji, "Hmm Hinata?" asked my father, "Oh I'm the same with Neji" I say, "Oh I believe so, I've heard that you got detention for fighting? So did you Neji" says my father, "Umm yes father I did, I can …" I say before I got cut off by my father saying, "Did you smash her?" he asks, "Um I believe so…" I say, when suddenly I see a smile appear on his lips, "That's good to hear" he says, (what the!) I think to myself as I choke on my food, "Are you serious father?" I ask quite shocked at his reactions, "Yes, I heard that she was bullying you, so she deserves what she got" says my father, "Who told you?" I say, "Oh Hanabi did" he says as he smiles at me, "Thanks Hanabi" I say in gratitude, "Oh your welcome sis" says Hanabi as we continue enjoying the silence.

_*WITH LALA*_

"Thanks cousin!" I say happy because I've been feed, "Whatever" says Sasuke brushing me off, "Let's get going" say Sasuke as we drive out of Burger king, "Soooo dear cousin, how did you meet Hinata?" I ask Sasuke, "…. I met her in preschool, why?" said an annoyed Sasuke, "Oh nothing really, I just find it interesting" I say, "Hn" says Sasuke in response.

*5 mins later*

"WOOOHHOOO! Home sweet home!" I say as I hop out of the car and walk into the house, "Where have you guys been? Mother has been worried" says Itachi immerging from the lounge room, "Oh I was hungry so I forced Sasuke to go to Burger kings" I say as I slip by Itachi and plop onto the couch, "ah I see" says Itachi seeing an annoyed Sasuke walk in, "How was your day little brother?" asks Itachi, "Hn" says Sasuke as he drops his bag and plops down on the chair next to me, "Hn" says Itachi while he sits next to me, "So how was your detention?" asked Itachi, "Oh it was ok, Sasugay over there had a fit", "Oh really?" said a curious Itachi, "Yeah, he had a lovers fight with my friend Hinata, well I guess it's a one sided love fight" I say while laughing at Sasuke, "SHUT UP!" says Sasuke as he gets up and walks away, "WOW! Pissed much" says Itachi, "yeah totes" I say as I get up to have a shower and get changed.

*WITH HINATA*

"AHHHH! A long and hot shower to end my horrible day, I can only hope that tomorrow is better". I say to myself as I slowly slip into slumber.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late updates but I've been busy with assignments and I have family over so I had to put uploading a new chapter off ... and yes I know its short but I promise next chapter will be longer and for all of my readers I have upload and started a new fan-fic its called 'Changes' drop by and read, hope ya like it ...<p>

PLEASE REVIEW & GIVE YOUR OPINION ON THE NEW CHAPTER! =)


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

To all my readers I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded any new chapters lately I've been busy with assignments and exams that I had to put things off and I still will UNTIL next week (Friday the 24th) which will be the start of my HOLIDAY! (WOOP WOOP!) So be prepared for new chapters ... (YAY!)

To make it up to you guys I have some ideas for new stories, these are PREVIEWS or in other words 'TEASERS'=) so chillax and get ready to be teased ...

**Tutor or Torture? ... **

Hinata's father thinks it would be a good opportunity for Hinata to get a part time job, she finds it hard to find a job that she likes until her mother suggests that she should tutor her friends son who needs help with his studies, Hinata agrees thinking that it'll be a blow over but oh is she wrong.

**Contract is a contract**

"You're mine now" the devil himself says as he smirks down at me, 'Shit ... I should have read the contract before signing it.' I think to myself as I bang my head helplessly on the table.

Well that's all from me now, hope you enjoyed (hehe) see ya next week! =) 3

Bye Bye! =D


	11. Chapter 11: Locker rooms & Kisses

Hi guys! Its sasuhina fanatic X3 here! Yes yes! I know it has been a while and like I promised I have updating my previous stories (What is a girl to do & Changes) and crating my new stories (Tutor or Torture & Contract is a Contract).

I'm OFFICIALLY on holidays so bring on the two weeks of writing my stories (that's if I DON'T have a life then you'll be hearing me more often), what else? Hmmm … oh that's right, I have decided that every day I will assign a story to work on ONLY on that day; the following is my schedule for this week:

**Monday –** What is a girl to do?

**Tuesday –** Contract is a contract

**Wednesday –** Changes

**Thursday –** Tutor or Torture

**Friday –** What is a girl to do?

**Saturday –** Contract is a contract

**Sunday –** Changes

So be expecting to have 2 chapter updates for each story (ONLY if I can do so) … So yeahhh … I think that is all … OH WAIT! I nearly forgot to tell you guys that I don't own Naruto or any characters that I used in this story (Though I do own the plot) and that one day I will be married that hunky spunk of a guy named Sasuke Uchiha … hehe …

P.S Thanks for all of your reviews! You guys are awesome and are the sole reason why I continue writing! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3

ENJOY THE CHAPTER! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Locker rooms &amp; Kisses ….<strong>

"Good morning Hinata" greets Tenten as I walk up to the school's gates, "Hey Tenten" I greet back, "Ino and the rest will be coming later on, so let's go to the field, yeah?" says Tenten as she grabs on to my arm, "Sure" I say as we begin walking to the field, "Oh that reminds me we have to meet up after school today and figure out what we are going to do for the cheerleading tryouts" says Tenten as we reach the bleachers at the field and sat down. "Oh that's right! We should, we need to have a chat with the girls about it when we are all together" I say while leaning back on the bleachers.

"I can't wait to see Sakura's face when we make it into the team" says Tenten as she pumps up her fists, "Yeah but that's IF we make in" I say a little nervous, "Of course we will Hinata!" says Tenten when my phone interrupts us …

'_Now let me see the booty work, booty work, Booty work, boo booty work, Booty work, booty work, boo boo boo booty work…'_

"hahaha Hinata you REALLY need to change your ring tone" laughs Tenten as I take out my phone from my bag, "Whatever" I say as I answer the phone, "Hello?" I answered, "_Hinata, it's me Neji where are you?" _ asked Neji, "Oh Ni-san I'm at the bleachers with Tenten, why?" I asked Neji, "_Oh, can you please come and grab my bag and look after it for me?_" asked Neji, "Ok Ni-san, I'll see you then" I say as I hang up the phone, "What did Neji want?" asked a curious Tenten, "He just wants me to grab his stuff and look after it, I'LL BE BACK" I say as I begin to walk down to the field, "Oh ok!" shouts Tenten as I reach the field and now were heading towards the football team.

"HEY HINATA!" shouts out Kiba as I wave back which caused quite a scene and made people look my way, (Kiba you loser!) I think to myself as I walk up to Neji, "So Ni-san where is your stuff?" I ask Neji, "It's in the locker room on the bench, you'll see it straight away" says Neji as he points to the locker room, "Ok" I say as I walk over to the locker room,

"Hm where is it?" I say to myself as I walk into the boys locker room when suddenly someone says, "What are you doing in here?" asked a half naked Sasuke (no shirt on), "I believe that is none of your concern" I say as I finally find Neji's stuff and grab it while trying not to look at Sasuke's HOT body, "Oh is that so? I could have been naked you know since this is a BOYS locker room?" said Sasuke while looking at me intensely, "Whatever" I say as I begin to walk out when suddenly Sasuke steps in front of the door and blocks it, "Or is that what you want to see?" smirks Sasuke as he steps closer to me, "Stop it Sasuke, I don't have time for this" I say as I step back and hitting the wall, "Nawww but I do" smirks Sasuke as he is only inches away from me, "S-Stop Sasuke" I say I try to move around him but sadly failed when Sasuke's arms block me from escaping, "Why are you so nervous, Hime?" purrs out Sasuke as he puts his head in the crook of my neck, "I have t-to go" I say as I try to push Sasuke away but failed again when suddenly Sasuke punches the wall next to me, "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS!" shouts Sasuke, "What do y-you mean?" I say clearly confused, "HAHAHA you don't know? well let me show you what I mean" says a clearly hysterical Sasuke as he clashes his lips against mine, (! WHAT IS HE DOING!) I think to myself not able to budge when his rock hard body leans against mine when suddenly a *cough* interrupts Sasuke, "Sasuke Uchiha, I believe you have training, so stop making out with your girlfriend and GET OUT!" says Coach Ouji as he glares down Sasuke, "Hn, whatever' says Sasuke as he grabs his thing and gives me one more look and walks out, "Miss, your boyfriend has training so please save that for after training" says coach Ouji as he walks out, "Whattt? He isn't my boyfriend!" I say back as I sat down on the bench, "What just happened?" I say to myself as I touch my lips that were previously linked to Sasuke and blush, "I better hurry up before Tenten thinks I'm dead" I say as I grab Neji's things and walk to the bleachers,

_*AFTER SCHOOL*_

"So what are we going to do?" said Tenten as she lies down on my bed, "Well, all you need to do is just do whatever the head cheerleaders say" explains Lala, "Are you serious?" I say a bit nervous, "Yep!" says Lala, "How do you know this?" says Temari as she spins around on my computer chair, "I use to be the head cheerleader at my previous school" says Lala, "REALLY!" we say in unison, "yep!" says Lala as she rolls onto her belly, "I would never have guessed" said Tenten, "So what do they normally say?" asked Temari, "Well they ask if you could do flips and etc. and if you can they will ask you to show them and if we make it into the finals than they will say a few names of tricks and expect you to do it against others" explains Lala as we all say an 'Ah' in unison, "So are you guys gymnastic or anything?" asked Lala, "Well we all went to gymnastic when we were all young, so I think we got it?" I say as I sit up, "Really?" asked Lala, "Yep, we thought that it would be cool so we decided to do gymnastics after school" Tenten explain, "Well then! We have it under control" says Lala as she also sits up,

_- Phone rings –_

_Who run the world? Girls! x4_  
><em>We run this motha? Girls! x4<em>  
><em>Who run the world? Girls! x4<em>

"Oh my phone" says Lala as she picks up her phone, "Hello?" answers Lala, "Oh I'm at my friends house, I totally forgot about that!" says Lala as he starts to pack up her things, "yeah she lives at 22 St Tropez place" explains Lala, "Ok I'll be waiting" says Lala as she hangs up, "What happened?" asked Temari, "Oh it was my cousin, I totally forgot that we have dinner reservations at this restaurant so we have to meet my aunty and uncle there" says Lala as she finishes packing her stuff, "Well I better get going, its getting late and you know how my parents will have a spaz if I'm home late" says Tenten as she also packs up her stuff, "Yeah, I think I'll leave too" says Temari as she grabs her bag, "I'll escort you guys out" I say as I follow them outside, "I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye!" I say my farewell as Tenten and Temari walk home, when suddenly a car pulls up, "Oh! That's my ride, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" says Lala as she walks to the car, (Wait is that Sasuke? OMG! THAT IS! OH HOW EMBARRISING!) I think to myself as I look away from Sasuke's intense staring, "BYE HINATA!" shouts Lala as she drive out of my drive way.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW &amp; GIVE YOUR OPINION ON THE NEW CHAPTER! =)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Cheerleading Tryouts!

So this is my SECOND chapter upload for today, I hope you guys enjoyed the previous chappie, yes I know it was short BUT I'm kind of running out of idea of how to drag it along so I thought it would be best to just get to the point ... ALSO the uploads for this story will be only be a 1000 words each ...

Hmmm ... what else ... ! OH I nearly forgot to tell you guys that I don't own Naruto or any characters that I used in this story (Though I do own the plot) and that I'm totally jealous of Hinata in this story, because wish I was bullied by Sasuke … hehe …

P.S Thanks for all of your reviews! You guys are awesome and are the sole reason why I continue writing! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: OH IT IS ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!<strong>

"HINATA OVER HERE!" screams Lala as the group of girls wave to get my attention, "Hi!" I greet as I approach the girls, "Isn't it great that we don't have for today because we have cheerleading try-outs?" says Tenten as we all sit down waiting for it to start, "I know right! Who knew that cheerleading would have so many benefits" I say as we laugh about the joke, "Wait! Why is the football team here?" asked Temari as we watch the boys take a seat at the front benches, "Oh what I heard is that they will be judging us" says Tenten, (OH SHIZZZ! Sasuke will be watching us! Arhhhh! This day can't get any worse) I think to myself when Miss Yuki announces that we all have to change into our P.E clothes, "Oh joy!" says Temari as we all walk into the locker rooms,

_*10 minutes later*_

"Ladies, Ladies! Please calm down! Before we begin Ino will talk about what we will do today" says the cheerleading coach as she hands over the mic to Ino, "Ok so we will be looking for those who have potential to be a cheerleader, so let's split the group into 3 groups, the first group are those who have previous experience as a cheerleader please come to me, Those who are newbie's to cheerleading go to Lisa over there, those who are gymnastic please go to Sakura." Concludes Ino as we all get up and walk to our groups.

"Lala, GOOD LUCK!" we say as Lala goes to Ino's group, "We can do this! Hwaiting!" say Temari as we listen to what Sakura says, "Ok before we start we have 3 boys from the Football team here to help us judge, they are, Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara. So lets start off with warm ups" says Sakura as we all spread out to stretch, "psst Temari, I didn't know your brother was on the football team?" said Tenten, "Me too" says Temari as we stretch, "Okay girls we will start off with basic such as back hand springs" says Sakura as they sit down on the bench and watch us, one by one we all had a turn some succeded but some failed, in which Sakura told them that because they can't do the basics then they can't be a cheerleader, it was my turn, "You can do it Hinata!" cheers Tenten & Temari, "Do a back hand spring for me" says Sakura as I walk up, "Ok" I say nervously as Sasuke watches intensely at me, "1, 2 , 3 GO!" counts Saukra as I I perform the Back hand spring easily, "Hm next" says Sakura as I walk off, "GOOD WORK HINATA!" says the girls, "THANKS!" I say.

"Ok the next one is back tucks" says Sakura as she walks back to the bleachers, "Let's do it!" Temari as we get up to have a turn …

_*5minutes later*_

"Good luck Hinata! You're the best!" conforts the girls as I walk up to have my turn, "Ok, 1,2,3 go!" says Sakura as I back tuck, "NEXT!" says Sakura as she write something down while Sasuke smirks at me ..

_*5minutes later*_

"Ok so we have come a decision and the following girls are in, Sarah Grey, Tiffany white, Jenny Roberts, Temari Sabaku, Lisa Ta, Tenten Karu, Toni Hopenson, Felicity Nicolas, Tyla Johnson and Hinata Hyuga, the rest I'm sorry but you have not made it in, thank you" says Sakura as she dismisses the rest, "The girls who have made it in your going to compete against the finalist of the other groups." Says Sakura as she walks away to the other group.

"YOSH! WE MADE IT! WOOP WOOP!" we cheered as we jump around happily, "Let's go and check out if Lala if she has made we" I say as we walk to her group,

"LALA! Over here" we say as her group splits up, "So what happened?" asked Tenten, "I ….. made it!" screams Lala as we all cheer and jump around happily, 'What about you guys?" asked Lala, "We all made it in!" answered Temari, "YAY!" says Lala as we all sit down on the bleachers,

"Ok, so this last stage is for the finalist, you'll be paired up with a different person from another team and given 5 minutes each to free style a routine" says Ino as she sorts out the teams, "Okay so I will give each team a number and that will be when you will perform" says Ino as she gives out name to each team …

"Ok let's get started" says Ino as she calls up the first team,

_*1 hr later*_

"Josie Leigh & Hinata please step up, it's your turn" says Ino as we get up and walk in front, "Joise because you have had experience with cheerleading before you will go first than Hinata will follow" says Ino as she starts the song and Josie starts free styling,

_*3 mins later*_

"Thank you Josie, Hinata your up" says Ino as she starts the chosen song for me which is : Rihanna – Who's that chick.

**_-Beat starts-_**

***_Waits till Rihanna starts to sing*_**

_Feel the adrenaline  
>Moving under my skin<br>It's an addiction  
>such an eruption<em>

_***Starts dancing***_

_Sound is my remedy  
>Feeding me energy<br>Music is all I need_

_***Does flips***_

_She's been a crazy dicta  
>Disco diva.. and you wonder<br>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?  
>Too cold for you to keep her<br>Who's that chick? who's that chick? (x3)_

**_*Dances while moving around*_**

_Back on the dance floor  
>Bad enough to take me home<br>Base kicking so hard  
>Blazing through my beating heart<em>

**_*Does some more tricks*_**

Baby I just wanna dance  
>I don't really care<br>I just wanna dance  
>I don't really care.. care.. care<p>

***back tucks and finishes routine***

*Audiences claps* "Thank you Hinata, next team please" says Ino as I get up and jog up to my friends", "That was AWESOME Hinata!" says Tenten as she gives me a Hi-5, "MANNN YOUR ROCK!" Says Lala as she pats me on the back. "That's my girl!" says Temari as she also Hi-5's me...

_*1hr later*_

"That is all for today, by tomorrow there will be posters up of who made it in" says Ino as she dismisses us from the try-outs, " I'm starve, let's go down town and have something to eat" says Lala as we go to the locker room and change,

_*15 mins later*_

"Man that was some awesome moves girls!" says Lala as we exit the school, "Hinata! Your one sexy bitch! You know that?" says Tenten, "what do you mean?" I asked confused, "I swear you're so innocent, Your performance was amazing, so amazing that Sasuke couldn't take his eyes of you the WHOLE time we were there" says Tenten, "Your delusional" I say while blushing like crazy, "No you are!" teases Tenten as we approach the bus stop, when a car approaches us and beeps, "Oi Lala, we have a family meeting, let's go" calls out Sasuke from the his car, "Nawww! I have to go girls talk to you guys later!" says Lala as she gives us all a hug, "Oi Hyuga, who knew you had it in you" smirks Sasuke as he drives off, "AHHH! What a asshole!" I say, as I plop down on the chair at the bus stop, "No, What a HOT, SEXY, SOOO INLOVE WITH YOU asshole!" said Temari as they both laugh at me, "YOU GUYS ARE NOT HELPING!" I say as I pout, when I get a phone call,

"Hello?" I say, ... "When?" I say as I check my watch, "Ok, I'm coming home now" I say as I hang up, "I'm sorry girls I have to go home my parents are going out and they want me to babysit, I'll see you guys later" I say as I get up and begin walking home.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW &amp; GIVE YOUR OPINION ON THE NEW CHAPTER! =)<p> 


End file.
